A so-called push start engine start system has been known, wherein a driver can start an engine by pressing a push start switch while depressing a brake pedal (refers to Patent Reference 1, for example). With such a system, even if depression of the brake pedal is not detected for some reasons, the driver can start the engine by pressing and holding the start switch.